Journals and Diaries
by AnimeFreakPerson
Summary: A day isn't wasted if a memory is made. [ShikaIno] [Hints of: NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, November 11

I am seriously bored. There's just nothing to do. I don't like to play old man games, and or stuff my face, like Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura's out with Naruto and she won't be home until... I don't know.

I am SO bored. Maybe I can hang out with Tenten or Hinata. If I go ask Dad, then he'll just tell me to read or train. I don't want to train, even though I should, and I don't want to read. It's so... Nerd-like. And I am not a nerd.

I think I'm just going to go and arrange flowers or something.

Sincerely,

Yamanaka Ino

---------

Dear Journal,

Why am I writing this? I could be watching clouds or playing shougi or go or something. Mom told me I have to keep a journal so I remember what it was like to be eighteen when I'm old and wrinkly. To be honest, I think I'm too old to have a journal.

Tsunade-sama's threatening me and I quote, "Shikamaru, if you don't go for Anbu, I swear I'll make you the next Hokage!!"

So Anbu it is, then.

This really sucks. Also, the way Temari keeps coming back to Konoha and bothering me is troublesome. Mom says she's too flirty and to stay away from her. Dad says I should nab her when I have the chance.

I don't want to listen to Dad. Temari's too wild, and she flirts with everyone, anyway.

I'll just pretend to write in this everyday, and Mom won't nag. Whoopee.

Going to sleep.

Whatever,

Nara Shikamaru

-----------

Dear Journal,

I keep spilling crumbs all over the page. I decided that I'm going to start a journal, 'cause, well, I have a lot of time on my hands, and Dad says I shouldn't spend my time overeating.

I wish I could though.

I finally made Jounin. Tomorrow, there's going to be a big party. I'm glad that everyone cares this much. ï 


	2. Chapter 2

_All right. I'm going to take jeano's advice and have actual narration or whatever you call it, so I can actually have a plot. _

_**Note to jeano: **I made Ino sound like a bimbo?! Aw man, I didn't mean to!! She's one of my favorite characters! I'll try to make her in character this time!!_

Sakura was startled by the sudden banging on her door in the middle of the night. She quickly slipped out several kunai and made her way downstairs to her front door.

Sakura frowned. She heard muffled yells, and the banging was starting to damage her door. She leaned closer, trying to figure out what the person was saying.

"Sakura!! Forehead-girl!! Open the door!! You stupid, deaf girl with a big forehead!! Haruno Sakura!! Open the door this--"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Ino came tumbling in with a backpack. Sakura raised an eyebrow, inquiringly. The blond grinned sheepishly.

"May I ask what you're doing, in the middle of the night, yelling and almost smashing my door to bits?" Sakura asked, slightly amused.

Ino laughed nervously. "I just wanted to have a little sleepover, that's all. Like we used to do, when we were little." Ino got up and brushed herself off. "Besides, I need help deciding what to wear to the party tomorrow."

Sakura said, "You could've just asked me, you know, instead of barging in here like that. It's too late to tell you that. Oh, well. But be quiet, okay? Naruto's asleep." Sakura mentally kicked herself immediately after saying that.

Ino stared blankly, and her jaw slowly dropped. "Why is Naruto here? At this time? Did you guys--"

Sakura turned a bright red and replied, "Naruto's here because he wanted to spend the night, and no, we didn't."

The blond jounin stared skeptically and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sakura..."

"We didn't!!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Ino!!"

"I'm just teasin'; calm down."

Sakura sat down on the couch and sighed. "Ino, I don't think it's a good idea to sleep over tonight. I mean, Naruto's here and, well, I can't really have a guest right now. I mean, I could, but this isn't really a convenient time."

Ino's face fell and the blond said, "All right, I think I understand. You want some alone time with Naruto, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then I'll come tomorrow before the party. That's okay, right?"

Sakura nodded again.

Ino sighed and complained, "I took so much time to pack this... I think Shikamaru's rubbing off on me. I'll just sleep at his place... It's close by, and I'm tired." Ino mumbled more under her breath.

"All right then... See you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Same to you."

The new jounin put on her backpack and started to walk at a leisurely pace towards Shikamaru's house.

-------

Shikamaru shifted to the other side of his bed and opened his eyes to see blue. He nearly yelped in surprise.

"Sorry! I was wondering if I could spend the night here, 'cause first I went to Sakura's house, but then she wanted some alone time with Naruto, so I came here 'cause your house was the closest to hers and I was tired and I didn't want to go all the way home and--"

"All right, I get it!" Shikamaru grumbled obscenities under his breath. He stumbled out of bed and motioned Ino to get in. "I'll sleep on the couch..." With a colossal yawn, he slowly made his way downstairs.

"I didn't ask for the bed..." Ino's voice trailed off. "Nice of him, though." She snuggled under the covers and thought, _I should've known Shikamaru would have a soft bed. It's probably over-used._

_---------_

_I thought ahead of time. Maybe some of you are wondering, why would Ino sleep over at a guy's house, even if it was the closest? I was thinking that Ino and Shikamaru have gotten closer over time, and eventually became best friends. Which would mean Ino would trust Shikamaru._

_And maybe some of you are thinking, what a stupid excuse to make Ino sleep at Shikamaru's house. Well, I like ShikaIno, and I can't write that well!!_

_Oh yeah, I was thinking that I would alternate the chapters, one like this one, and one like a journal entry. _

_Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys really cheered me up with your reviews. But, uh, I think your username was critick, just to let you know, you're not as funny as you think you are. When I saw that **The Prime Minister** and **Crow-Sensei** reviewed, I almost died happy. I love you guys and I loved all of your suggestions! Thank you!_

Dear Diary,

I woke up in Shikamaru's room yesterday. Not much fun. I freaked out, especially when Shikamaru's mom came in and raised an eyebrow. I said a hasty goodbye and ran off. I forgot to thank Shika.

It takes too long to write his whole name out every single time.

I hope he isn't rubbing off on me. I think he's changed a bit. He gets off his ass and actually works more often and complains less (but not by much).

Oh yeah, the jounin party last night was great! There was music, dancing, karaoke, and the food was really good. I think I ate half as much as Chouji did, and that is a **lot**. No offense to Chouji, of course.

I remember the time when Shikamaru became a jounin. That party was just plain awesome. It's probably going to be in those history textbooks at the Academy.

I danced with almost everyone (Shika refused).

Don't really know why Shika even bothered to come. Must be some team thing.

Sincerely,

Ino

Dear Journal,

Mom found out I wasn't writing in this and blew up. I've been half-deaf for quite a while now. The party last night didn't help either.

Ino wanted me to dance with her, but I refused.

Wouldn't you be nervous? I mean, dancing with a girl that, well, has certain features on her body now that she's grown up (somewhat)?

Not to mention the fact she's already had some suitors lately. Good thing she turned them all down.

You know, it was kind of strange to have Ino pop in through my window and ask to stay the night.

To be honest, I didn't really mind. Weird.

Annoyed and bored,

Shikamaru

Dear Diary,

Naruto stayed the night about two nights ago. I guess he was really tired because as soon as we came home, he collapsed on my bed and started to snore. It was loud. And I mean, **really** loud.

I remembered from a kunoichi lesson a long time ago that when your boyfriend or husband or brother begins to snore loudly, there was one technique that could stop it.

Stop Snore no Jutsu.

It's a really corny and stupid name, I know, but it works really well. I fell asleep peacefully.

But then Ino interrupted. She almost broke my door, and it was new. Lee broke it last time. That guy seriously needs to give up. I already have a boyfriend and maybe a new husband soon... But that's just me. We're really taking things slow.

I turned Ino down when she said she wanted some help with her dress that night. It would've been kind of awkward if Naruto and I started to, you know, fool around and she was just downstairs or something.

I made it up to her the next day. I brought some money for ice cream and her new dress. It was really fun, almost like the old times.

The jounin party was a blast.

Love,

Sakura

Dear Journal,

I argued with Akamaru about this whole journal thing, but Akamaru won.

Anyway, I'm kinda concerned about Hinata. She's been kinda down lately, ever since Sakura and Naruto got together. Neji sorta threatened me and Shino that if she didn't cheer up soon, he'd kick our asses into next week.

It's possible he could kick our asses into next week, and that's why I gotta go soon. Me and Shino are going to make some plans to cheer Hinata up. Besides, she's like a sister to me or something like that. I can't let her be all depressed and stuff.

Akamaru told me that I love her the other way, but I'm not sure. You can't fall in love at first sight, that's what I think. Nee-chan likes to read those kinds of books though. She says it's "romantic."

Whatever,

Kiba

_Uh… I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm not too sure and I feel sorta nervous. Oh yeah, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!!_


End file.
